A La Croisée Des Chemins
by Amyotic
Summary: Une jeune demi elfe croise le chemin de la communauté lors du recommencement de la vie d'enfer menée par Sauron. Le moment où Frodon jeta l'anneau et qu'il fut détruit, Sauron en sortait un autre ...Le fléau est prêt à recommencer !Pour Elwïn.
1. Un Fléau Renouvelé

_**Nombreux sentiers ainsi je prends....**_

**Auteur :** _Miss Baxter surnommée Yorïan_

**Rating :** _PG-13_

**Persos principaux :** _Legolas et Nen-Rauk_

**Type :** _Romance Action Aventure, comme d'habitude_

**Résumé :** _Une jeune demi elfe croise le chemin de la communauté lors du recommencement de la vie d'enfer menée par Sauron. Le moment où Frodon jeta l'anneau et qu'il fut détruit, Sauron en sortait un autre ...Le fléau est prêt à recommencer ! Fiction dédiée à Elwïn, une fille que j'adore vraiment beaucoup et que je soutiens !_

Note : _Vers la fin, ça peut devenir R_

**Disclaimer :** _Tout est à la fabuleuse J.K.Rowling mis à part mon perso Nen-Raukö qui m'a été inspirée par Elwïn à qui je dédicace cette fiction ! Bisous à toi !_

**A la croisée des chemins ...**

Par un jour d'automne, une jeune demi elfe se décida à partir à l'aventure.

Elle affectionnait par-dessus tout découvrir l'inconnu, et restait sans crainte. Elle lia

ses longs cheveux auburn avec une fleur de lys, et maquilla très délicatement ses yeux

bleutés de surcroît avec de la poudre de silex mélangée à de l'eau pure...

Son géniteur était défunt depuis un an environ lors de la bataille du Gouffre de Helm, et sa mère l'avait placée avec un pédagogue à Imladris. Cette dernière la détestait parce qu'elle s'excluait de croire que sa fille était innocente dans le décès de son père. Cette fille était grande, bonne taille d'Elfe, et assez maigre.

Un quotient intellectuel qui dépassait la norme et combattait avec celui d'Elrond Peredhel. Sa beauté distançait son intelligence comme son courage et son affection. Ses uniques amis, qu'elle idolâtrait particulièrement la chérissaient beaucoup. Son humour était pour ainsi dire insignifiant mais très cohérent. Elle en avait assez de la vie et la nourriture la dégoûtait inlassablement, d'où son petit poids.

Elle se mouvait avec une grâce et réfléchissait avec une sagesse infinie. Ainsi fut-elle vénérée par bon nombre d'Elfes. Sa mère ayant dépassé le stade des barques menant en Valinor, ne lui relatait jamais les faits, sauf pour s'apitoyer sur le sort de son mari, et pour balayer la faute, en vain, sur elle. Fëalaurë ainsi était-elle baptisée, rappelant son « esprit doré ». Véritablement, son prénom était Nen-Raukö, démone des eaux...

Elle ambitionnait la mort plus que tout au monde, mais la convoiter était témoignage de mélancolie et de lâcheté. Mais parfois même de fidélité, d'amour et de désespoir comme l'avait démontré Arwen Undomiel en plongeant dans l'abîme obscure de la mort afin de rejoindre son aimé Aragorn fils d'Arathorn ayant succombé à cause d'une blessure incurable provenant de la bataille de Mordor.

Elle se reprenait à chaque fois qu'elle se ressourçait dans ses rêves les plus improbables et irréalisables qu'ils soient. Mais ceci n'est encore que dans sa jeunesse. Suivra des péripéties chevaleresques, dévoilant un courage sans faille et une affection profonde envers ses futurs compagnons.

Mais reprenons le cours de l'histoire, lors de la destruction du précieux, Sauron, pas si bête que ça d'ailleurs, à trouvé la clé pour reforger un anneau, le dernier se fut-il juré à la consternation des habitants de la terre du Milieu. Frodon Saquet, croyant sa mission avait enfin abouti à une paix interminable, s'était retiré auprès de Bilbon Saquet le centenaire de Cul-de-Sac. Apparement Vilya l'anneau de Saphir, Narya l'anneau de feu et Nenya l'anneau de l'eau n'ont encore pas terminé leur travail ! Un nouveau porteur doit être désigné.

**A suivre.........**

_Bon je suis d'accord avec vous, c'est encore que le début et c'est long à lire, mais l'action viendra par la suite ! Avez-vous aimé, ou pas, pour me le faire savoir, reviewez ! Lol, dites moi ce qui ne va pas, ce que vous appréciez etc...._

ZibouXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A la prochaine !_

**Miss Baxter alias Yorïan, Cheyna et Samanq ;-)**


	2. Un Nouveau Porteur

_**Nombreux sentiers ainsi je prends...**_

**Auteur :** _Cheyna surnommée Yorïan_

**Rating :** _PG-13_

**Persos principaux :** _Legolas et Nen-Raukö_

**Type :** _Romance Action Aventure, comme d'habitude_

**Résumé :** _Une jeune demi elfe croise le chemin de la communauté lors du recommencement de la vie d'enfer menée par Sauron. Le moment où Frodon jeta l'anneau et qu'il fut détruit, Sauron en sortait un autre ...Le fléau est prêt à recommencer ! Fiction dédiée à Elwïn, une fille que j'adore vraiment beaucoup et que je soutiens ! ( suite de LMP ) _

Note : _Vers la fin, ça peut devenir R_

**Disclaimer :** _Tout est au fabuleux J.R.R.Tolkien mis à part mon perso Nen-Raukö qui m'a été inspirée par Elwïn à qui je dédicace cette fiction ! Bisous à toi !_

**Un nouveau porteur...**

**Fëalaurë se dirigea vers l'entrée d'Imladris. Elle était attendue par des personnes hautement placées, et ne voulait surtout pas se faire des ennuis.**

**Elle reconnut Gandalf le Gris, non : Gandalf le Blanc. Le Légendaire vieux barbu qui a combattu le Balrog… A ses côtés, Elrond Peredhel, son pédagogue. Elle lui sourit, mais celui-ci ne fit que la toiser froidement, comme à son habitude. Gandalf s'assit en déposant son bâton contre le mur.**

**Le vieux barbu, lui, la regarda gentiment, presque tendrement. Elle fut prise de frisson au court d'un instant. Elrond lui fit un signe comme quoi elle devait s'abstenir de montrer ses sentiments. Elle agit au doigt et à l'oeil. Elrond rentra discrètement dans la hutte…**

**Belle journée n'est-ce-pas ? Tenta-t-elle.**

**L'heure n'est pas à la poésie mlle ! Répondit sèchement le rôdeur.**

**Bien… Puis-je faire mes adieux ? Supplia-t-elle.**

**Le rôdeur la regarda avec menaces, mais le poids n'était pas assez lourd pour que Gandalf refuse sa demande… Un sourire de pure joie se peint alors sur son doux visage et elle courut vers la hutte où était rentré son pédagogue.**

**Legolas la suivit rapidement des yeux, du mouvement du pied droit au mouvement du pied gauche sans la lâcher une seconde.**

**Elrond fut surpris lorsqu'il vit son élève rentrer dans la hutte, et ses yeux reflétèrent un mélange d'incompréhension mêlé à un léger bonheur, invisible à l'œil nu. **

**Je ne sais pas si je vais revenir… Commença-t-elle**

**Moi je vous le garantis… Coupa Elrond. Son air méprisant s'était changé en traits remplis de douleur et légèrement décoré d'amour pour cette jeune fille, longtemps considérée comme sa fille. **

**La joie revint rapidement à travers FëaLaurë, et son corps fut assailli de souvenirs sensationnels, et un désir profond se manifesta. Dans un élan, elle s'agrippa doucement à son pédagogue et l'embrassa délicatement. Ce n'était qu'un chaste baiser. Mais rempli de tant de promesses. **

**Une étincelle encore coffrée et scellée se créa dans les yeux charbonneux de l'homme. Cette femme le faisait rêver… Mais elle partait de ce pas vers la sortie. Aucun réflexe ne vint, au plus grand désarroi de Fëa.**

**Elle cavala jusqu'à la communauté et monta sur un des chevaux mis à disposition. **

**On y va ? Demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire pour cacher son mal.**

**Non, attendez ! buta Gandalf…**

**Oui ? Expliquez-vous s'il vous plaît…**

**Frodon…Notre ami … L'ancien porteur est exténué, et est mort de fatigue…**

**Mort ! s'exclama Fëa, horrifiée.**

**Oui vous avez bien compris. Il n'est plus. Nous aimerions savoir si… tenta le rôdeur.**

**Abrégez rôdeur ! Ordonna Fëa**

**Sivouvouliéêtrelanouvelleporteuse ! Désarticula Aragorn**

**Heiiinn ! Articulez bon sang !On dirait qu'on parle à un âne ! Critiqua Fëa**

**--' Nous voulons vous proposer de tenir la garde de l'Anneau, le porter, le mener en Mordor… Rattrapa Gandalf avec un regard amusé.**

**Je…euh… **

**Le destin de la Terre du Milieu ne dépend plus que de vous !**

**J'accepte ! **

**Très bien. En avant ! Approuva Gandalf. **

**A suivre…  
**

**Trop petit ce chapitre, mal fait je trouve, à vous de juger ! Je pense que le scénario est bon, mais que ma « mise en scène » n'est pas géniale ! Enfin, si quelqu'un veut reprendre la fic, il peut, mais en me prévenant. A vous de reviewer ;) **

**Bisous et à la prochaine ! **

**Kenetsaïtsumi **


End file.
